Café Mew Mew
Café Mew Mew :Café Mew Mew is the main base of operations for the Mews in Tokyo Mew Mew. On the outside, it appears to be a regular café, but in reality the basement is filled with the advanced technology used to start the Mew project. It is owned by Ryou and Keiichiro, and all the Mews are forced to work there when they're not fighting. (At least in the English dub the pay is pretty good). Uniforms :When the Mews are working at the café, they are required to wear uniforms. They're pretty standard maid uniforms with the body of the dress being the Mew's secondary color and its trim being their main color. Each girl wears a pair of white bloomers under their dress and a white heart-shaped apron with a large bow tied at the back. The coloring of their shoes, socks, and headbands all depend on their color scheme as well. In Fanfiction Ensemble Mew Mew :While not explicitly connected to the original series or canon, Willow's home was once a café and serves as a slight nod to the original series even though it is not set in the same universe. The home was originally meant to be a functioning café for the Ensemble Mews to work in before the idea was changed. :The location itself is not unlike that of Café Mew Mew: on a hill overlooking the city with two floors and an underground lab. Unlike in Tokyo Mew Mew, the building is not located in a park and is more isolated. :Rather than being cutesy (aside from maybe the colors), the house sports a San Francisco-style and looks more like a home-style, small town café one would find in some cities. Kira Kira Mew Mew :The KIRAKIRA Patisserie is used instead of Café Mew Mew. It is owned by Kirahoshi Ciel And Kirahoshi Rio Kōkan Gakusei Mew Mew :Café Mew Mew is still owned by Keiichiro Akasaka and but a new scientist is taking over, Yuuna Hasogai and working on the Kōkan Gakusei Mew Project with the exchange students. Mythical Mew Mew :The original Café Mew Mew shut down when Tokyo Mew Mew disbanded. Instead, the Mythical Mew Mews use Café Étoile as their home base. Café Étoile is run by Yasuko Ginza, who uses it as a cover for the Mew project. Not all of the Mythical Mew Mews are waitresses, some work as bakers or cashiers. Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced :The café is still the main HQ for the Mews. However, since the Tokyo Mew Mews are away on an extended leave, the Replacement Mew Team takes over the café duties, as well as superhero duties. The uniforms are also different from the ones the original Mew team wear. Vega Mew Mew :Café Lumière is the Café it is owned by the Hikawa Shinji and Hikawa Kenji the first three Mews work as waitresses but since Milk is also the Hikawa Brothers Assistant she runs the Cash Register. Gallery Back of Cafe.jpg|Behind the Café Birds Eye Cafe.jpg|Café from above Ichigo outside the Cafe.jpg|Café Front Outside shot of Cafe.jpg|Outside shot of the Café Inside Cafe.jpg|Café interior overhead Cafe Counter.jpg|Café checkout counter Cafe Kitchen.jpg|The Kitchen Cafe Ceiling.jpg|Café ceiling Cafe Ceiling 2.jpg|Alternate ceiling The Girls Outside of Cafe Mew Mew.jpg|The girls outside the Café Ryou's Room Upstairs.jpg|Ryou's upstairs bedroom Cafe Basement Lab.jpg|Basement lab Cafe Basement Lab 2.jpg|More of the lab Category:Canon Articles Category:TMMF Wikia Wide articles! Category:Locations